


The Little Flower Named Dahlia

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-K teacher Even, Romance, Single Parent Isak, Single Parent/Teacher relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mental illness mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Single father Isak is just trying to survive dropping off his four-year-old daughter Dahlia on her first day of preschool without any tears. Hers or let’s be honest more likely…his. What he doesn’t expect is to meet the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on. A beautiful giant with a blinding smile who bends his endlessly long limbs to introduce himself to his daughter.Even…his daughter’s new art teacher, the man says with a smile that makes Dahlia smile back and makes Isak’s heart all but stop.Single!Dad Isak + Preschool teacher Even and the little girl that brings them together.





	The Little Flower Named Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> This has been…a journey. This is the first long fic I have done in a while, it’s the first one post my cancer treatments and my brain fog wasn’t always helpful and delayed the process. But it’s done, and I’m so happy because I have loved this story, I have loved our boys in it, and I have loved my little girl Dahlia. I hope you guys love her too.
> 
> I want to dedicate this story to [isisisak](https://isisisak.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr, she was the one who convinced me to sign up for the skambigbang in the first place and who cheered me on when I pitched the idea to her.
> 
> My amazingly talented artist [kkhymmmm,](https://kkhymmmm.tumblr.com/) you have a gift, thank you so much for choosing my story to draw for (
> 
> [ART](https://kkhymmmm.tumblr.com/post/183284555783/the-little-flower-named-dahlia-by-bellakitse-on)
> 
> )
> 
> And thanks to the mods over at[ skambigbang ](https://skambigbang.tumblr.com/)for running such a great project.
> 
> There might be some extra scenes in the future to this story, scenes I had in mind but didn’t make the cut. We’ll see how that goes.
> 
> Anyway enjoy evak lovers 😊

The Little Flower Name Dahlia

 

***

 

Isak Valtersen wakes up from a deep sleep with the light of the rising sun in his eyes; an unfortunate and in his case, a common side effect of forgetting to shut the bedroom curtains the night before. Long delicate strands of blonde hair cover his face as the dead weight of a sound asleep four-year-old on his chest presses him into the matters while he has a terrible need to pee. Pushing the soft wisps of hair away from his face, he smooths it out over the small head on his chest and inches his way off the bed careful not to wake up his bedmate. Looking down at the tiny little girl now starfished on his bed he smiles at the picture she makes. His heart is full of a love that still catches him off guard with how overwhelming it is. It’s been that way since he was a19-year-old first year, freshly out of the closet,  university student, scared shitless as he stared down at his newborn daughter and life as a single parent without a clue.

 _Dahlia_.

His perfect little flower and proof that he’s done something right in his life.

Walking on light feet, he makes his way out of his bedroom, careful not to step on any toys scattered on the floor of his tiny apartment and into the bathroom. After using the toilet, brushing his teeth and washing his face, he looks in the mirror taking in his appearance. At 24 years old he feels older than he looks, his hair is a wild mess of blond locks darker than his daughter’s, his eyes have dark smudges under them that he can’t blame on fatherhood.

“Hot,” he mutters to himself in weary dryness as he leaves the bathroom and heads for the kitchen to start breakfast and begin their busy day. Stepping on to the cold linoleum floor of his kitchen he’s not surprised to find his coffee machine already has a pot of freshly brewed coffee or a man in a silky cream-color robe.

He studies Isak as he takes a sip of his coffee. “You really need to break the little one of the habit of sleeping in your bed, Isak.”

Isak reaches for his own mug to pour himself a cup, taking a necessary sip before answering. “ _You_ really need to break the habit of just walking into my apartment whenever you want. I gave you a key for _emergencies,_ Eskild.”

Eskild shrugs a shoulder unconcerned. “We ran out of coffee.”

“This is not a supermarket,” Isak counters as he starts to take out what he needs for pancakes. It’s a big day for Dahlia, and himself. Pancakes are the perfect way to get started off on the right foot. “Just because we live across the hall from each other doesn’t mean you can just pop in here.”

It’s quiet for a moment as he starts to measure out the flour, looking over his shoulder he checks to see if he’s offended Eskild with his comment. A moment later he rolls his eyes upward when he takes in the older man’s expression. Not offended then. No. Instead, Eskild levels him with a knowing look, the same one he has always given him since he proclaimed himself Isak’s guru years ago.

“No use trying to pick a fight with me today to cover for how nervous you are, baby boy,” Eskild finally says with his endless kind tone that always makes Isak feel like a jerk for his previous comment. “I know it’s a big day.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Isak protests weakly as he goes back to preparing the pancakes.

“Make them with some banana, she likes those best,” Eskild says grabbing a banana off the basket Isak keeps with fruit.

“Yes, Eskild, I know what my daughter’s favorite pancake flavor is,” Isak says with another roll of the eyes, flinching when Eskild pokes him hard in the ribs before handing over the peeled banana.

“It always fills me with so much warmth to know that no matter how old you get, you’ll always be the grumpy boy I picked up in a bar,” Eskild says giving him a syrupy smile.

Shaking his head at Eskild antics, Isak gives in and gives his friend half a smile. “It’s part of my charm.”

Eskild snorts in an inelegant way that makes Isak smile more sincerely. “Is that what you call it? I would call it something else.”

“Such as?” He questions knowing that he’ll dislike the answer, genuinely hating his own curiosity for asking in the first place.

“Having a permanent stick up your ass?” Eskild answers quizzingly, grinning at the glare he gives him. “Which if you removed and replaced with something else, I think, would greatly improve your mood.”

Isak exhales deeply, trying to force the unwanted blush Eskild’s words cause or the automatic acknowledgment from his own brain that it’s been a long time since anything like what Eskild is hinting at has actually happened, instead he works his face to a stern expression as he looks over his shoulder at the older man. “Here we go again, your daily lecture about how I need to date and or get laid. Hasn’t this conversation gotten boring for you yet?”

“Actually, yes,” Eskild nods in agreement that comes too easily for Isak. “So, if you would just finally take my advice, I could shut up about it, you could finally lighten up, and all concerning parties would be happy.”

Isak turns around entirely to face Eskild, leaning against the counter and thinks for a moment that it’s not even 7 am and he’s already tired. “I am a full-time nurse and a full-time father of a child starting preschool today, I don’t have time to date or the energy to screw.”

“That is literally the saddest thing I have ever heard.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Isak comments with a shrug. “But if it makes you feel like you’ve won something right now, fine. Now make yourself useful go wake up Dahlia and help her get ready, or no pancakes for you.”

“Fine, I’ll go” Eskild sighs, perking up in the next breath. “I can still save Dahlia’s fashion sense after all.”

Turning on the skillet, Isak levels him with a look. “Please don’t make her look like a rainbow threw up on her.”

Shaking his head Eskild gives him a dramatically sad face. “Poor, sad, gay boy.”

“I’m just saying at least save if for Pride, Eskild,” he says, grumbling when his words earn him a wet smacking kiss on the cheek.

“There’s hope for you yet, baby gay,” Eskild beams. “There’s hope for you yet.”

 

***

 

Isak has just placed plates on his small dining table and managed to change quickly into his scrubs when his daughter rushes into the room in a pretty green dress with white trim, laughing as she evades Eskild reaching out for her.

“No running, Dahlia,” Isak says catching her by the waist, pulling her up to have her at eye level.

Dahlia giggles, her smile displaying a missing bottom tooth. “We were playing daddy.”

“I know, my little flower,” Isak answers unable to keep from smiling in the face of his happy girl. “But we have to get the day started, remember today is the big day.”

Dahlia nods, quieting down. “Am I going to like it?”

“School?” Isak asks taking a seat and placing her on his lap. “You’re going to love school, bud, you’ll learn so much, make friends, play…”

“You can color!” Eskild chips in as he too takes a seat and starts to dig into his plate of pancake. “You love to color,” he continues through a mouthful.

“Can you not talk with food in your mouth,” Isak wrinkles his nose. “Table manners are a thing we do in this house.”

Eskild makes a face causing Dahlia to giggle, and Isak shakes his head. Placing Dahlia in the seat next to him he starts to cut up her pancake and feeds her a piece.

Running his hand over soft baby hair, he smiles when she looks up at him. “You are going to have the best time, Flower,” Isak holds her gaze until she nods.

“Promise, daddy?” She asks.

Her faith in his words, in him, humbling him as always.

Leaning over he places a kiss on the crown of her head. “I promise baby.”

 

***

 

Even Bech Næsheim has a spring in his step and smile on his lips as he crosses through the doors of Solsikke Barnehage, the school is bright and cheery as the name ‘sunflower’ suggests. He flashes a grin at the receptionist. “Good morning my dear Anne, is Yousef in yet?”

“Good morning to you Even, yes he’s here,” she answers, her wrinkly face warm and inviting as always. “He’s in classroom A, getting the room ready and buzzing with as much excitement as you’re buzzing with right now.”

“It’s a beautiful August day, Anne,” Even continues with an even bigger smile. “And in about 40 minutes we are going to have dozens of tiny humans running around here to play with.”

“To _educate_ ,” she corrects, huffing out a laugh when he waves her off. “You’re just a big kid aren’t you, Even?”

“You have to think young to stay young, Anne,” Even answers, chuckling when the old woman gives him a dry look.

“Says the 26-year-old man to the 63-year-old woman,” she comments with a roll of her eyes. “Go get ready for class, Even.”

Stifling another laugh Even nods walking away and heads for classroom A.

Inside he finds Yousef writing out a welcome sign on the whiteboard. “Bro,” he greets as he goes to the closet to drop his coat and knapsack. 

Yousef turns from the board grinning. “Hey man, happy first day of school!”

Even chuckles with a bob of his head. “You too.”

Closing the closet, Even starts to turn the small chairs that have been placed over the kid’s desk over and pushes them under the tables.

“How’s Sana doing?” he asks, smirking when Yousef’s face lights up at the mention of his fiancé, even after so many years of dating, Yousef’s reaction to Sana is both endearing and hilarious to Even. “Still kicking ass and taking names in med school?”

Yousef nods, with a proud grin on his handsome face. “She’s doing great, she texted me a little while ago to wish me a good day and to remind me of a special student that’s starting here.”

Even lets out a curious sound. “Oh?”

“The daughter of a high school buddy of hers is starting today, cutest little thing you’ll ever see.”

Even raises an eyebrow at that, a school friend of Sana’s having a child starting preschool meant someone young. “Anyone, I know?”

Yousef pauses for a second, his head in a slight tilt as he thinks. “You know what? I actually don’t think you do. Which is weird since Sana and Isak are pretty much attached to the hip. You would have met him at the engagement party, but he was only there for a moment because he had a shift at the hospital that he couldn’t get out off. So he was in and out to say congrats and to drop off a gift. He and Sana were studying biology as pre-med when he had his daughter, so he switched to nursing to finish school faster.”

“He had his daughter young, huh?” Even questions intrigued.

“Yeah,” Yousef agrees. “I don’t think he was even 20 when Dahlia came into the world, and he and the mother weren’t together, she didn’t want the baby, so Isak became a single dad.”

“Holy shit,” Even whistles, thinking of the level of responsibility it must take to be a single parent before even being 21.

“Yeah,” Yousef repeats. “Isak’s a pretty cool guy, works really hard, loves his kid to distraction and Dahlia is just precious. Sweet, a little shy until she’s comfortable and then she’s a chatterbox, adorable, Sana just loves them.”

Even smiles at that. “Well seeing as Sana is hard to impress they must be something special, I look forward to meeting them.”

 

***

They get to the school half an hour early, the building is made of red and white bricks what a welcome sign on the front, flowers bushes and a big playground on the left side of the build. Parents with their kids mingle about, all small like Dahlia but as he looks down at his daughter who is holding his hand as tight as she can, biting down on her bottom lip as she looks around and he can’t help but feel like she seems tinier than ever.

“It’s a nice school, isn’t it Flower?” he asks gently, sighing softly when she looks up at him with her big bottle green eyes. Crouching down he gets to eye level with her. “Hey,” he starts, placing a finger under her chin when she looks down at the ground. “Who’s the greatest girl in the whole wide world?”

Dahlia gives him a dry look, and Isak coughs to hide a laugh at how much she looks like him at that moment.

“Who’s the brave, _amazing_ little girl that daddy loves with his whole heart,” he continues.

“ _Daddy_ , stop” Dahlia whines bring her hands up to hide her face, her cheeks going rosy with color.

“Who?” he insists, a teasing smile on his face as he lightly pokes her belly. “I’m not going to stop Flower, so you might as well answer me.”

Dahlia lets out a theatrical huff that tells him she’s been spending too much time around Eskild for the drama of it all. “ _Me_.”

“That’s right,” he exclaims drawing a few looks their way.

“Here,” he takes off his snapback, and he places it on her head. Smiling at the picture she makes in her green dress and his red snapback, too big for her head. “So that I’m with you if you get a little nervous, okay baby girl?”

Dahlia pushes up the snapback and gives him the first fear-free smile of the morning. “Okay, daddy.”

“Ready to go inside now?” He asks, standing up straight again and holding out his hand for her to retake it.

“Yes,” she nods, slipping her hand in his.

“Good,” he says as they walk through the entrance of the school, the walls white with splashes of color from the artwork. “You know you already know someone here, Dahlia,” he mentions as they get to the door of her classroom, inside a few kids are walking around the room. He smiles when she looks at him questioningly. “You remember Sana right?” he asks grinning when his daughter lights up at the name and nods eagerly. “And you remember her fiancé, Yousef?”

Dahlia nods again happily. “He gave me a chocolate cookie when we went to visit, Sana.”

Isak chuckles shaking his head fondly. “Of course, you remember the cookie.”

Dahlia comes to a full stop, pulling her hand out of his, she gives him a serious look. “ _Daddy_ ,” she starts in a stern tone. “It was as big as my _head_.”

Isak is still laughing when a deep voice interrupts them.

 

***

Even is standing close to the entrance of the classroom having finished welcoming a sweet boy named Lucas and his mother to classroom A when he hears the names Sana and Yousef. Knowing what that means he turns his gaze ready to greet Sana’s friend and his daughter only to have his breath catch in his throat, robbing him of words.

The man before him is basically… _perfect_ , tall and lean in his light blue scrubs, plainly dressed for work. Even from where he stands, Even can see beautiful bright green eyes and his _smile_ , his _mouth_ ; cupid lips that draw Even’s eyes to them instantly. He watches as the man he knows must be Isak grin down at his daughter and Even must take her in too, a mini version of the man next to her, and just like Yousef said cute as a button.

“Daddy,” the little girl starts and Even grins to himself at the sassy tone she says the word with as her hands go to her head. “It was as big as my head.”

“As big as your head? That’s a cookie worth remembering,” he says joining the pair by the door, smiling down at the little girl, his heart melting when she gives him a shy tentative look. Squatting down he holds out his hand. “Hi, I’m Even, and you are?”

The little girl looks up at her dad and Even follows suit catching the nod he gives her.

“I’m Dahlia Valtersen,” she says, after a moment she extends her small hand out to him, charmed Even takes her hand and gives it a soft shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Dahlia,” Even says with a smile. “I’m your art teacher, do you like to draw and paint?”

Dahlia lights up and nods hard, the oversized snapback on her head shaking up and down from her force. “Daddy puts all my pictures on the fridge!”

“Your art is on the fridge,” he exclaims, his eyes widening for effect. “That is the highest art honor, you must be really talented to end up on the fridge. I think you are going to end up teaching me, Dahlia.”

Dahlia grins wide, the space where her bottom tooth is missing showing and Even has to stop himself from squeezing her with how cute she is.

“Why don’t you walk in Dahlia, look around the classroom and pick your desk,” Even says, continuing when Dahlia looks at her dad again. “Don’t worry he’s not leaving yet.”

Dahlia nods once more and walks in leaving Even and Isak by the entrance.

Standing up straight Even extends his hand to Isak. “Even Bech Næsheim, art teacher and general helper of classroom A,” he says, proud of the way his voice doesn’t falter or the fact that he manages not to add that the man in front of him is beauty personified and if he would like to ride off into the sunset with Even.

“Isak Valtersen, Dahlia’s father,” Isak answers, taking his hand and giving it a firm handshake. Even tries not to focus on how strong Isak’s hand feels or how good it feels in his. _Jesus Christ_ , he needs to get a grip. He’s just never had such an immediate visceral reaction to someone. His friends have always told him he’s extra, but this is even _too_ extra for him.

“I know,” he answers and instantly feels his face go warm when Isak gives him an inquisitive look. “I mean Yousef mentioned that he and Sana know you, she texted and told him to be nice to you.”

Isak rolls his eye, laughing. “Sana likes to acts all tough but then turns around and proves she’s just a big old softy and Yousef is nice to everyone.”

“You must know them a while, you know them well,” Even comments even though he already knows the answer, shaking his head internally at his attempt to keep the conversation going.

“Sana and I went to high school together and started Uni together. We’re science bros, I’m still her study buddy turning exam season, and honestly, I don’t think I would have passed my nursing exams if it hadn’t been her drilling information into my brain. Dahlia was a baby back then, and Sana basically gave everyone in my life chores to help me while she and I studied,” Isak trails off and gives Even a sheepish look. “Sorry, I’m just rambling my life story to you, and you didn’t need to know all that, short answer, yes, we are old school friends.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Even says quickly. “And come to think about it, she has mentioned you in the past.”

Isak tilts his head, curious again.

“Yousef and I are also high school friends, Sana’s brother too,” Even explains. “We all went to Bakka together.”

“Ah,” Isak smirks amused. “That explains the art teacher part, you’re an Art and Media geek.”

“Hey now,” Even gasps dramatically. “I don’t need to take that from a Science nerd.”

“Science is one of the building blocks of life,” Isak argues quickly.

“And without art, there would be no beauty in said life,” Even counters just as fast.

They both go silent, looking at each other in a challenging stare down. Even cracks first, unable to stop a smile from breaking on his face.

Isak huffs, smiling himself. “I’m leaving my daughter’s education in the hands of a hippie.”

Even chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. “Peace not war, paint with all the colors of the wind, love is love.”

Isak chuckles. “I live by the last one, so I can’t really argue that or one of my closest friends would take away my pride flag.”

Even nods, trying not to freak out. _Just because Isak might like men doesn’t mean he interested in you Even._ Another moment of silence follows, this one a bit awkward.

“Soooo,” Even drags out. “Anything you want or need to know about the school or who will be watching over Dahlia?”

“It’s going to be you and Yousef?” Isak asks looking around.

“Yes,” Even answers with a nod towards the room. “We run this classroom, the attendance list has 19 kids, we break up the day between educational and recreational activities. Numbers, letters, art, those kinds of things, we break for lunch and outdoor play, back for reading time, nap, we typically finish with some group activity and then get kids ready for pick up, no child leaves unless the person picking them up is on the approved pick up list parents provide, did you fill one out?

“Yeah,” Isak nods. “It’s only four of us on the list, myself, one of my friend’s who is our neighbor across the hall and Dahlia’s godparents, her godfather is picking her up today. I wanted to do it, but my shift at work runs late, and I just can’t get out of it.”

“Dahlia is going to be fine Mr. Valtersen, I promise.” Even says with a reassuring smile.

“Isak, please,” Isak answers quickly, looking over at his daughter he shakes his head. “And of course, she’s going to be fine, she’s already forgotten I’m even here,” he points to where his daughter is playing with a little girl with long chestnut hair and a pink shirt with a unicorn on it. “Trust me the concern has never been Dahlia, but me becoming a blubbering mess at having to leave her.” Isak finishes with a self-deprecating smile.

Even grins, amused. “You’re handling yourself very well, and if you get a  little teary-eyed blame it on allergies, I won’t tell.”

“Keeping my shame quiet,” Isak says with a smile. “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Even answers.

“Okay, well” Isak gestures towards Dahlia. “I better go say good-bye.”

Even nods stepping to the side to let Isak pass.

Isak starts to walk away from him and Even can’t help but blurt out. “I’ll see you soon?”

Isak looks over his shoulder at him, with a small smile and Even swears his heart is beating double time. “I hope so.”

Even can’t look away as Isak kneels down to talk to his daughter, too quiet and too far to hear what he says to her, Even just watches. Isak pulls Dahlia into a hug, her small, slim arms go around his neck and hold on, whatever Isak says causes Dahlia to giggle as she pulls back. With a smile on his face, Isak presses a kiss on Dahlia’s head over the snapback before getting up. Father and daughter wave goodbye at each other and as Isak heads for the exit, his eyes find and hold on to Even’s before he waves at him too, leaving Even to return the gesture dumbly.

 _Shit_.

He needs help.

 

 

***

Isak walks out of the school and lets out a deep breath he feels he’s been holding on to since Even Bech Næsheim walked up to him and Dahlia. Going over quickly the conversation in his head, all he can hope is that he didn’t say anything stupid in front of the man. Pulling out his phone he shoots a quick text to Sana as he starts to walk towards the metro, having stayed longer than expected at the school he only has 27 minutes to get to work.

**Isak**

(7:33)

Sanasol, the café at noon?!?!

**Sana**

(7:36)

See you there, Isabell.

 

Isak pushes through the doors of the café and spots Sana at their usual table with two coffees waiting. Ever since they discovered that the café is just ten minutes away from the hospital and fifteen away from school for Sana, it had become their spot when they can both take a break. The coffee wasn’t the best, but as a nurse and a med student, they both have had worse.

He nods in acknowledgment when their eyes meet and maneuvers around the tables and people in the shop to get to her.

“Hey,” she greets him flashing him a quick smile, her dimples flashing. “I got you a mocha, figured leaving Dahlia at school today warrant something sweeter, how was it?”

“Oh, you know, it was fine,” he starts easily as he sits, before turning serious. “Except for the fact that the most handsome man I have ever seen is going to be teaching her and you knowing him, didn’t prepare me for that assault to my senses.”

“Yousef _is_ a handsome man,” Sana agrees with a knowing smirk. “But you know him, so I didn’t think I needed to prepare you for that, plus he’s taken by yours truly. I’m sure he will appreciate that you were struck by his beauty today though.”

Isak gives her a dirty look as he takes a sip of his mocha. “You aren’t cute or funny, just so you know.”

“That is an actual lie, as I know I am both,” Sana says smartly. “My fiancé tells me all the time in fact, how cute and funny I am.”

“Yousef is blinded by love,” Isak counters. “You are actually evil.”

Sana laughs, the sound ringing out like a bell, her pretty face lighting up with delight. “So, you got to meet Even, about time.”

“About time?” Isak repeats questioning.

Sana shrugs her shoulder and reaches for her drink, making a face when she takes a sip. “I’ve wanted to introduce you to him for a while, but it just hasn’t happened. You are either working, or with Dahlia, or over at Jonas and Eva, and when you have been around, Even has been busy.”

Isak stares at her for a moment, and Sana gives him another smirk. “I knew he was your type, I wish I could have been there, did you make a fool out of yourself?”

Isak scoffs but feels his cheeks go warm. “I’ll have you know we had a nice normal conversation, no one made a fool out of themselves.”

Sana shrugs again. “Even if you had, it would have been okay, it’s part of your charm.”

Isak points the finger at her. “Like I said evil, I don’t know why we are even friends.”

“Because many years ago I took  pity on your sad state and decided to grace you with my presence in your life, Valtersen.”

“How kind of you Bakkoush,” Isak says dryly. “ _Soooo,_ ” he drags out, letting the silent question hang.

“So,” Sana repeats, mocking his tone, her lips curving upward.

Isak huffs, annoyed. “You’re really going to make me ask?”

“I have many gifts,” Sana eyes widen in a parody of innocence. “ But I’m not a mind reader, Isak. How do I know what you want to ask me? Are you asking about my day, the class I just came from? How the wedding plans are coming along? What exactly are you ‘so-ing’ me about?”

“Ugh!” Isak grunts throwing his hands in the air. “Tell me about him.”

“Who?” Sana questions slyly.

“ _Even_.” Isak grits out.

“First tell me, I was right. Even is _so_ your type,” Sana smirks.

“Hate. You.” Isak mutters, and Sana’s grin just grows, her brown eyes dancing. “Yes, fine, he’s cute. You’re right he’s just my type, he’s fucking stunning with the eyes, and the hair and that blinding smile. He’s all tall, and he had to bend his ridiculously long legs to get down in front of Dahlia and Dahlia smiled at him, and you know that she’s shy around strangers. Happy now?”

“Thrilled,” Sana answers with a massive grin, her dimples showing again. “I love being right. So, what do you want to know? If he’s single? He is. He and his girlfriend Sonia broke up a while back, and he hasn’t really been with anyone else since then.”

“Girlfriend?” Isak questions making a face. “Straight?”

Sana gives him a look that lets him know she thinks he’s thick. “Haven’t you learned by now that the world isn’t black and white, gay or straight? Also, would I be trying to introduce you to the guy for a while now thinking he’s your type if the guy self-identified as straight? He’s dated men too. What he identifies as is for him to tell you if you someday work up the nerve to ask him out or something.”

“Hey, I just met him this morning, he’s one of my daughter’s teachers,” Isak protests, the idea of asking Even or anyone out making him break out in a cold sweat. _Jesus_. He hates to think that Eskild is right, but it’s obvious now that he really has been out of the game for too long.

“Yeah, you met him this morning, and now at _lunchtime,_ you’re asking for the details about the guy,” Sana says dryly. “You’re interested. Just because you are a dating disaster doesn’t change that fact.”

“I am not a dating disaster,” Isak protests weakly, pouting.

“You’re right,” Sana agrees. “You would have to actually date to be a dating disaster.”

Isak pouts some more. “Mean.”

“Well you can practice with Even,” Sana ignores his comment and gives him a sunny smile. “Even if you suck at it, I know he won’t mind.”

“Oh yeah, know-it-all,” Isak challenges. “And how do you know that?”

Sana gives him a smug knowing look. “Because Yousef texted me earlier, laughing about how Even is all flustered about you.”

 

***

 

“Don’t think for one second I didn’t catch all of that earlier,” Yousef says quietly as he and Even watch over the kids while they play with building blocks.

“Don’t know what you are talking about,” Even answers just as quietly.

“So, you weren’t acting like an idiot as you talked to Isak?” Yousef questions with a scoff. “I could see the heart eyes from across the room, Even. Also, I have known you since we were 14 years old dude, you are so easy to read when you like someone. You took one look at him and fell down the rabbit hole.”

“He was _cute_ okay,” Even crosses his arms defensively. “He was cute with his kid, who is also cute.”

“So, what you're saying is that it was all cute?” Yousef questions with a shit eating grin, wagging his eyebrows. “How…cute.”

“You suck so much,” Even continues, whispering. “You better not tell Sana any of this.”

“Oops?” Yousef’s eyes widen in a way that is no way convincing.

“Really, Yousef?” Even groans quietly.

“She’s my fiancé,” Yousef protests. “I tell her everything.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Even shoots back, his voice coming out louder than intended when a few of the kids turn their heads in their direction, he smiles at them and lowers his voice. “I met a parent, I introduced myself, assured him his daughter is safe with us, that’s all,” He finishes, the lack of conviction reaching his own ears and he sighs defeated. “Can we continue this later when little ears aren’t so close?”

“Sure, buddy,” Yousef says easily as he smiles brightly at him. “And maybe by then, you won’t be lying to yourself. Art time?”

Even gives Yousef one final look. “Art time.”

 

***

 

Even is walking around the room helping the kids put away their things, it’s been an excellent first day. No child has fallen or cried, and if they can get them ready in the next 10 mins for pick up, they can call the day a success. He walks over to Dahlia when he sees her struggling with the zipper of her small backpack with daisies on it.

“Here, let me help you,” Even says taking a seat on the tiny metal chair next to her. “This is a pretty backpack.”

“Daddy looked for one with dahlias to match my name but couldn’t find one, Eskild wanted to make one” Dahlia explains pointing at the flowers. “But it’s okay. I like daisies, flowers are happy things, all of them.”

“That’s true, flowers are very happy.”

“Daddy calls me Flower,” Dahlia continues giving Even a smile. “He says I always make him happy that’s why he named me after one.

Even smiles back at her. “I can see why. You already make me happy.”

“Yeah?” Dahlia asks her smile widening.

“Yeah,” Even assures her. “Did you like your first day?”

Dahlia nods. “I like my desk buddy Abigail, she let me use the blue crayon for my daddy’s scrubs. Do you want to see my picture?”

“I do,” Even answers, realizing that he hadn’t seen the finished product of her family portrait, only the start.

Dahlia opens her work folder and gestures for him to get closer. With a grin Even leans in.

“This is daddy and me,” she starts, pointing at the tall stick figure next to a small stick figure in the center of the construction paper, they both have yellow hair, the Isak figure does indeed have blue circles around the middle, his ‘scrubs’, while the small one has a rectangle green dress.

“And the others?” Even asks as he takes in four more figure taller than her stick figure.

“Next to daddy is Eskild and Linn, they live across the hall,” Dahlia explains. “Linn is sad, so she’s in bed a lot, but she lets me lay with her and watch movies, and she says she’s not sad after.”

Even swallows hard, Dahlia’s innocent words hitting home.

“Eskild is sooo fun,” Dahlia continues. “He buys me rainbow and unicorn shirts and lets me play with glitter, daddy gets mad at him, but he still lets me.”

Even chuckles picturing the mess she must make. “And the other two on your side?”

“That my Jonas and Eva,” Dahlia grins again. “My godparents, Eva has a baby inside, that’s why she has a belly,” she says pointing at the rounder figure on the picture. “That’s going to be my baby cousin, but we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet. I want a girl.”

“I want a girl too if she’s just like you,” says a deep voice behind them causing them both to turn around. Dahlia lights up and is out of her chair and jump up for the man to catch her before Even can even blink.

“Jonas!” Dahlia screams happily and Even watches as the guy winces out a chuckle at the volume.

“Hi, sweet girl,” the man with thick black eyebrow says with a kind voice. “Did you have a good first day?”

Dahlia nods excited, content with Jonas holding her. “Even and Yousef are really nice, I got to draw and play with blocks, I made a friend, her name is Abby.”

“That’s great, Dahlia,” Jonas says with a joyful expression at the little girl before turning to him, holding her in one arm, he reaches out his hand. “Hi, I’m Jonas Vasquez, I’m Dahlia’s godfather.”

“Even Bech Næsheim,” Even says shaking the man’s hand. “One of Dahlia’s teachers.”

“Was she good?” Jonas asks throwing Dahlia a playful look. “That’s what will determine if we get ice cream on the way home.”

Dahlia lights up at the words, turning her head to look at Even with wide, pleading eyes. “I was good, right, Even?”

Jonas chuckles and Even can’t help but do the same at her expression. “You were perfect, Dahlia.”

The already happy girl breaks into an even more joyous grin. “Ice cream!”

***

Isak arrives at Jonas, and Eva’s a little after 5 pm and pauses for a moment as he hears laughter through the door. Knocking on the door, he waits; smiling as his daughter’s voice rings out. His smile grows larger as Eva opens the door looking more beautiful with each passing day of her pregnancy, at 5 and half months she’s starting to show.

“Hey, Isak,” she greets with that wide smile of her, her long hair is a knot on the top of her head that he swears only girls know how to do.

“Hey,” he says back stepping in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning down to speak to her belly. “Hi, baby.”

Eva closes the door behind him and wraps her arm around his waist as they head to the kitchen. “Your daughter is talking our ears off about her first day of school, she loved it,” she comments laughingly, her expression turning cunning. “Especially her teacher, one in particular.”

Isak narrows his eyes at her tone, knowing and amused. It seems to be the tone all the women in his life use with him. “That’s good,” he says carefully. “She should like her teacher.”

Eva nods, smirking. “Did _you_ like her teachers?”

And just like that Isak knows. “Have you talked to Sana today?” he questions already knowing the answer.

Eva’s grin grows broader and slyer.

“How does she even find the time when she’s going to classes and studying?” Isak wonders truly bewildered.

Eve shrugs. “Sana is the most talented one of us all. So, is he hot? Sana said he’s very good looking.”

Isak shakes his head, ignore her and continues into the kitchen where Dahlia and Jonas sit with a bowl of ice cream in front of them. “You better have eaten a vegetable before eating that ice cream, Dahlia Valtersen.”

“Daddy!” Dahlia shouts happily, lifting her head, a huge grin on her face as Isak leans down to kiss her forehead, nuzzling her with his nose. “Eva made me mac and cheese with broccoli and Jonas got me ice cream because Even told him I was good at school.”

“I believe he said she was perfect,” Jonas adds in, chuckling when Dahlia nods excitedly.

“Yeah, he said I was perfect, daddy,” Dahlia repeats. “Even is so cool, he told us to draw our families, I have to show you my picture. Even really liked it, he’s the best, daddy, the best.”

 “It’s been like this for the last 2 hours, something about school and then back to this Even guy,” Jonas says with a smirk. “If you’re not careful, you’ll be replaced.”

Isak scoffs at the idea. “I’ll worry about being replaced when she’s older and taller, right now I can reach the cookies on the top shelf, I’m still useful.”

“Even is really tall, daddy,” Dahlia comments innocently through a mouthful of ice cream. “He could get the cookie too.”

Isak stares at his daughter feeling a bit betrayed as his friends quietly laugh at him.

 

***

The first week of school passes and then the next and before Isak even knows it September and a month of classes has gone by. Dahlia loves school, every afternoon his daughter is all smiles and full of stories about her day, her little class friends and her teachers. She likes Yousef a lot which makes Sana smile every time he mentions it, but she absolutely adores Even. Every morning when he walks her into class Dahlia makes a beeline for Even and circle his legs with her small arms in a hug that would make Isak jealous if it wasn’t ridiculously adorable.

“Good morning, Isak,” Even greets him like usual, a smile on his face as Dahlia clings to him.

Isak smiles back, no longer embarrassed by Dahlia’s antics. The first time she had done it, he’d turned beet red and started to apologize only for Even to laugh as he grabbed Dahlia from under her armpit to lift her to his hip, teasing calling her a spider monkey.

“Good morning, Even,” he says back. “You seem to have a growth on your leg,” he comments reaching for his daughter with tickling fingers that cause Dahlia to screech with laughter as she lets go of Even to escape Isak’s hands. Spotting her little friend Abby, Dahlia absently waves them off as she walks away.

“Not even five years old and she already dismisses me so easily,” he points out with a sad shake of his head. “The teen years are going to be brutal.”

Even laughs and reaches out to pat him, his large hand warm over Isak’s scrubs as it cups his shoulder. “There, there, it will be okay.”

“Thank you for trying to ease my pain,” Isak jokes, hyper-aware of how Even’s hand seems to linger on him.

“How are things besides your current parental crisis?” Even asks with that easy smile of his that reaches his eyes as he takes his hand off Isak but stays close, his body curving towards him as if creating their own personal bubble.

“Good,” Isak starts. “Except I’m trying to figure out today’s pick up for Dahlia, Jonas and Eva have an OBGYN appointment in the afternoon, and Eskild is out of town for the rest of the week. My shift ends early today, but I will still be late for pick up by at least a half an hour. Maybe I can get one of the other nurses to cover the last 30 minutes of my shift and take a cab here, I don’t know,” Isak trails off, looking up at Even suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry, I’m exposing my bad planning and parenting skills,” he says scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re not a bad parent because you have to work, Isak. Dahlia is a happy, healthy little girl and that’s all you,” Even answers, and there is so much kindness and sincerity in Even’s voice that it warms Isak right up. Being not a good enough father has been Isak’s biggest fears since Dahlia was placed in his arms for the first time.

Feeling a knot of emotion, Isak clears his throat. “Thank you.”

“As for pick up today, I might have a solution for you,” Even continues, biting down on his bottom lip, hesitant. “Yousef and I take turns and stay behind at least an hour, putting things away, preparing for the next day and today’s my day. If you’d like Dahlia can stay in the classroom with me while I do my thing. She can draw or do her worksheet while we wait for you.”

“Even, I can’t put you out like that,” Isak protest.

“You wouldn’t because I’ll be here with or without Dahlia,” Even says easily, smiling again as he looks over at the little girl. “At least with her, it will be more fun, she has some stories. It’s not a problem for me, but that’s only if you are comfortable with it and if Dahlia is okay with it too.”

Isak snorts at that. “You’re kidding right, you’ve become her favorite person. Everyone, including myself, is jealous at how much she likes you.”

Even beams proudly. “I’m honored.”

Isak hesitates, fidgeting, trying to work everything out in his head. “Are you sure? I would be at the most 40 minutes late.”

Even nods easily. “That’s fine.”

With a deep exhale, Isak bobs his head. “Okay, if you’re sure it’s okay, I would really appreciate it. I’m going to say goodbye to Dahlia and let her know the plan.”

“Go ahead,” Even says stepping out of Isak’s way, ready to go greet another parent and child. Isak stops him with a hand on his forearm and Even looks at the hand on him for a moment before meeting Isak’s deep green eyes.

“Thank you, Even,” Isak says, softy, giving his arm a squeeze.

Even swallows hard and after a moment, he covers Isak’s hand with his, giving it a squeeze of his own. “Anytime Isak, anytime.”

***

When Isak gets to the school in the afternoon, he arrives 50 minutes past pick-up and sweaty from power walking from the bus stop down the block. There isn’t anyone in the schoolyard, but there someone at the front desk inside the school, who looks up from her papers and gives him a friendly smile.

“No running in the halls, Mr. Valtersen,” she teases him.

“Sorry, Mrs. Anne,” he apologizes to the elderly woman who handles the front desk. “I’m so late to pick up Dahlia, she must be driving Even crazy.”

The woman scoff, with a slight roll of her eyes. “That overgrown child? He’s probably over the moon to have her to play with,” she says with a chuckle. “Don’t let the other kids or parents know, but I think she’s his favorite.”

Isak relaxes at her words, allowing himself to smile. “He’s really great, and she adores him, he’s made this so easy for her. Dahlia can be really shy with people she doesn’t know, and I’m the only one in my group of friends with kids, so she’s never really around her age group. I was so worried she wouldn’t like school, but she’s made friends and always looks forward to seeing Even and Yousef and learning from them. I’m really grateful.”

Anne smiles at him again, her expression full of understanding.

Isak smiles back and gestures. “I better go get her.”

Anne nods. “Go on dear, you know the way.”

Isak bobs his head, waving good-bye. Walking down the hall to the classroom he picks up his daughter’s voice the closer he gets. Getting to the door he takings in the site before him. Even and Dahlia sitting at her usual table, Even somehow managing to bend his legs in such a way to sit on a metal chair designed for a 5-year-old, the blue dress shirt he’d been wearing that morning if off and he’s left in a white t-shirt and khakis. They have construction paper of all colors scattered on the table, and from what Isak can see they seem to be making paper chain dolls. Even is cutting into the paper making the dolls, while Dahlia seems to be drawing faces and clothes on the dolls.

“Can we make paper chain cats, next?” Dahlia asks as she draws, her head bent down, wisps of hair falling over her face from her ponytail having loosened from the day’s activity, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her mouth as she focuses on her artwork.

“We can try,” Even answers, as her cuts slowly into a piece of pale-yellow paper, going around the outline. “You like cats?”

Isak sighs at the question, ready for an outburst from his kid. Dahlia loves cats and has probably been begging for one since she could string full sentences.

Dahlia bobs her head in enthusiasm. “They’re so cute! I keep asking daddy for one, but he says no.”

Isak rolls his eyes at the tragically sad look she gives Even. “Only till you’re older Dahlia, pets are a big responsibility,” he calls out, altering them of his presence. He doesn’t think he would startle them so much, but he does just that, because both Even and Dahlia jump in their seats. The hand Even is using to cut the paper jerks up, and it’s followed by a low hiss from Even as he drops the scissors and covers his left index finger with his right hand.

Isak takes a step forward, as Dahlia who is next to Even, eyes go wide and broad.

“Did you hurt yourself?” she asks fearfully, her voice squeaking.

“It’s just a small cut, Dahlia,” Even reassures with a smile, looking first at Dahlia and then at him as he comes to stand next to them.

Isak can see that he’s right it small but still feels instantly guilty. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

Even shakes his head. “It’s noting, Isak.”

“It’s, not nothing,” Dahlia starts, and Isak can already see her bottom lip tremble. “You have a cut.”

“Sweetheart,” Even starts, his tone gentle, but Dahlia shakes her head, and Isak sees the stubborn look that everyone in his life swears is identical to his.

“You’re hurt,” Dahlia repeats in as strong a tone she can muster at 4 years old, which is actually pretty strong since it quiets Even completely. “Daddy fixes people who are hurt, he will fix you too,” she finishes and looks at Isak expectantly. “Right, daddy?”

Isak looks at his daughter for a moment, her wide eyes full of total belief in him and he’s humbled by her faith in him as usual. He finds himself nodding, as he takes off the light jacket he has over his scrubs. He turns to look at Even with an expectant expression. “You guys have a first aid kit?”

“Of course,” Even answers knitting his eyebrows. “In the supply closet by the sink.”

Isak nods again, walking over and opening the closet to pull out the kit. Turning back to Even, he finds Even giving him a disbelieving look.

“Isak,” he starts, his blue eyes going wide as Dahlia gets up from her chair next to him to let Isak sit down. “It’s a tiny cut.”

Isak ignores him and crouches down to sit, hesitating when it gives a creak. “Face me please,” he asks, raising an eyebrow when Even doesn’t do what he asks right away.

Even sighs turning in his chair, his knees bumping with Isak’s. Isak frowns for a moment before opening his legs to have them on either side of Even’s and shifts forward in his chair to bring himself closer, while willing himself not to react to the visual or how closer Even is.

He opens the first aid kit, pulling out a single alcohol pad, an individual packet antibiotic ointment, and a band-aid. “Hand please,” Isak says softly as he holds out his own between them, causing Even to stare some more.

“Don’t be scare Even,” Dahlia says with a smile as she leans against Isak. “Daddy, takes care of all my boo-boos, and afterward they don’t hurt anymore, and if I’m brave daddy usually gives me a cookie or ice cream.”

Dahlia looks at her Isak at that. “We can get Even ice cream, right daddy?”

Isak lifts a shoulder. “Well he hasn’t been brave yet, Flower,” he answers sending a teasing look in Even’s direction.

“Even,” Dahlia whines giving Even a puppy dog look. “Let daddy fix you so we can get ice cream.”

Isak gives Even a smirk as he wiggles his fingers at him, chuckling when Even huffs and finally places his hand in Isak’s.

“Alright Dr. Isak,” Even starts sarcastically. “Fix me up, and I like chocolate chip mint.”

“Nurse Isak,” Isak reminds him. “Nurses do more all the work anyway,” he says as he opens the alcohol swab and wipes away any little drop of blood. The wound is obviously already closing since Even doesn’t flinch. Still, Isak takes his time cleaning Even’s finger, feeling warm and tingly as he holds Even’s hand. He opens the ointment next and applies a generous layer and waits for a moment before adding the band-aid nice and snug around Even’s index finger. “There all fixed.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Dahlia says with a frown as she looks at Even’s hand and then at him. “It’s not going to get better if you don’t kiss it. Boo-boos never go away if you don’t kiss them, _you know that_.”

Isak stares at his daughter because that’s easier than looking at Even at the moment and feels his cheeks go hot. “Dahlia,” he tries, trailing off as once again his daughter’s wide eyes trap him.

With a sigh, he turns to face Even again, swallowing hard when he finds Even’s eyes focused on him. Leaning in, he presses a small kiss on Even’s index finger, his face completely red at this point. Looking up he finds that Even’s eyes have gone wider and his own face is rosy pink. “There,” he says again, his voice rough as his and Even’s eyes lock. “All fixed.”

***

 

“Ice cream!” Dahlia shouts joyful as they open the door to the local ice cream shop not too far away from the school, doing a little happy dance in front of them.

Even chuckles at her excitement while Isak shakes his head at her antics.

“Inside voices, Dahlia,” Isak reminds her before she screams anything else. “Go check out what flavor creation you want today.”

Dahlia nods as she quickly makes her way to the display case, leaving them behind

“Thanks for inviting me,” Even starts when they are alone. “You didn’t have to.”

Isak shakes his head again. “You watch that little ball of energy an hour longer than you had too, ice cream is the least I can do,” he says before giving Even a smile. “Besides Dahlia is right, ice cream speeds up the healing process.”

Even looks down at his bandaged finger and wiggles it chuckling. “It’s feeling better already, you’re an excellent nurse.”

Isak rolls his eyes to cover his blush at the compliment. “Thank you.”

Even nods and quiets down before getting a sly look on his face. “Do you kiss the boo-boos of all your patients?”

“Only the cute ones,” Isak answers without thinking as he looks over at his daughter, who has her face plastered to the glass covering the different ice cream buckets. It takes him a moment for his words to catch up with him and when they do, he feels his face go hot. Looking back at Even, he finds the older man smirking at him, with an extremely pleased look on his face.

“Flattered,” Even answers, his smirk growing as Isak turns redder.

“I meant, Dahlia,” Isak stammers out, growing more tongue-tied as Even raises an eyebrow at him. “Not that you’re not cute, I mean, handsome-“ Isak cringes at his own awkwardness while Even just looked more and more amused. “I, you-“

“I’m handsome,” Even finishes for him, beaming. “Anything else?”

“You suck,” Isak rolling his eyes.

Even lets out a low laugh. “I could make a very inappropriate joke at that or brag about my skills, but your daughter is only a few feet away.”

Isak gives him an incredulous look, but eases up in sight of Even’s joking smile, enjoying the easy banter between them. “You’re a bold one, you haven’t even asked for my number, or asked me out for a date yet.”

Even gives the shop a look around before looking back at Isak. “This doesn’t count?”

Isak points to himself. “I asked you to ice cream, not the other way around.”

“Pretty sure, Dahlia did the asking,” Even reminds him playfully.

“That’s another thing,” Isak continues. “Can’t count as a date if it’s not kid free.”

Even moves his head from side to side. “Agree to disagree on that one, but fair enough for a first date, I guess that only leave one thing to settle.”

Isak frowns as he gives Even a curious look. “And what’s that?”

Even leans in closer to Isak, smiling as Isak pretty green eyes widen at the sudden proximity for their faces. “You giving me your number so I can take you on a proper kid-free first date.”

***

“I asked Isak for his number, and he gave it to me, we also went out for ice cream,” Even blurts out as Yousef opens the door to the Bakkoush household, the rest of the guys are already there and setting up for another video of ‘Hei Briskeby,’ a tradition that has held up past college. “I said I wanted his number to take him out on a date and he gave it to me,” Even repeats, his heart beating loudly against his chest as the words register in his own ears.

Yousef blinks a once, twice at the rapid way the words are uttered, a grin tugging at his lips as he takes in his usually cool friend completely unraveling because the man he has a crush on had apparently give him his number. He doesn’t answer and instead moves to the side to let Even in, Yousef isn’t a selfish man, he isn’t going to enjoy this show by himself. He follows Even as he makes his way to the living room, making eye contact with Sana as they pass the kitchen where she sits with her mother and Jamilla looking over some bridal magazine. He tilts his head in Even’s direction signaling for her to follow them, now outwardly smirking and mouthing ‘Isak’ when she gives him a questioning look and remains silent as the boys greet Even. Looking over at Sana again and the raised eyebrow she gives him as she leans against the threshold of the living room his grin just grows.

“Even has some news,” he calls out drawing everyone’s attention and glare from Even, which he happily ignores. “It seems that after almost two months of making moon eyes at a student’s father, he’s finally worked up the nerve to ask for a phone number, how did this momentous event happen, Even?”

“I dislike you,” Even answers instead moodily. “Severely and forever.”

Yousef shrugs the comment off easily. “I can live with that, talk, man.”

Even sighs but starts anyway. It’s not like Even didn’t know when he opened his mouth that this was going to end up in a group discussion among his friends. Nothing between the six of them has ever really been a secret, especially when it came to feelings.

For better or for worse they were all the sharing type. So, Even tells his friends all of it. From the moment Isak walked in to pick up Dahlia, the cut on his finger to the ice cream date with the four-year-old. By the end of his story, all his friends are smiling widely, Sana too, though she looks incredibly amused.

“That has to be,” Mutta starts, pausing for effect of letting out a small sigh. “The most precious thing I have ever heard, he band-aided your finger and then gave it kiss?”

“His daughter Dahlia, insisted, neither of us could say no when she was looking at us like that,” Even tries to explain, blushing as he remembers the feel of Isak’s lips on his finger.

“Precious,” Mutta repeats. “Absolutely precious, adorable, cutest shit ever-

“I think we get it, Mutta,” Adam interrupts when it doesn’t seem like his friend is going to stop anytime soon.

“If only you were as sweet,” Mutta shoots back, grinning when Adam rolls his eyes. “But after so many years the romance has died from our relationship.”

“I’ll buy you flowers later,” Adam answers deadpan, a smirk tugging at his lips when Mutta pretends to swoon while the rest of them roll their eyes at Mutta and Adam long time running joke.

“Anyway,” Mikael cuts in before the two men can continue. “You got his number and the promise of a date, that’s great bro, Yousef told us you were pretty hung up on the guy.”

Yousef shrugs again when Even shoots another look his way. “It’s not like I was lying.”

“No,” Even concedes. “Just gossiping.”

Yousef tilts his head from side to side as if to say fair. “So what are you planning? Something big?”

Even opens his mouth only for Sana to cut in.

“No you shouldn’t do something big, you need to keep it simple,” she says drawing everyone's attention. “I’m happy you finally worked up the nerve to ask Isak out Even,” she looks over at Yousef. “I totally hold the right to say ‘I told you so,’” she says getting an indulgent smile in return.  

“But you need to keep it simple,” she repeats as she focuses on Even making sure she has his full attention. “Isak is a single dad who works 10 to 12 hour days at the hospital and the rest of his time is spent with Dahlia. He needs stress-free. Take him out for coffee and get to know him without a four-year-old and hold off whatever grand gesture you are already working on in that romantic head of yours for next time, he likes you back, there will be a next time.”

***

Two days later Even waits for Isak at a small café taking to heart Sana’s advice to keep things simple. Isak had texted that he was minutes away and if Even could order him a cappuccino, he fidgets in his chair, moves his own cup of coffee a few times on the table. He can feel a low pulse humming coursing through his body, nervous energy making him restless. They had agreed to see each other the night before after countless texts about the most ordinary things, work, his, Isak’s. Dinner adventures with Dahlia. Even pulls out his phone to pull up the picture Isak had sent him of Dahlia’s smiling face covered in pasta sauce. Little everyday things that Even filed away like the treasures they were, the more Isak shared with him about his life, the more Even wanted to know, the more he wanted to be a part of new moments. Deep down Even knew, even before this first date started that he was already gone on Isak.

The thought doesn’t leave his head when the bell above the entrance rings and in walks Isak who locks eyes with him and offers him a smile as he makes his way over to him. Even has a few second before Isak gets to their table to take him in. Gone are the scrubs he saw him in just this morning when he dropped of Dahlia. The work clothes he’s seen him in every time and in its place are a pair of mid wash jeans that seem to fit Isak like a second skin and deep green button down that bring out his eyes.

“Hey,” Isak breathes out, his smile soft and shy.

Standing up to greet him, Even hesitates for a moment with indecision before leaning in and brushing his lips across Isak’s cheek.

“Hey,” he answers back, please as Isak’s smile grows wider. Gesturing towards the chair, he retakes his own seat.

Isak follows and sits across from him, his foot bumping into Even’s as he does so.

“Cappuccino as requested,” Even points at the drink in front of Isak. “And some brownies, because well, brownies.”

Isak grins. “You can never go wrong with brownies,” he says as he takes a sip of his drink before reaching for a treat.

Even watches Isak takes a bite, smirking when Isak lets out a pleased sound.

“Yum,” Isak hums. “I’m glad we’re doing this,” he says after another bite.

“Because I got you, sweets?” Even asks teasing. “Is this the way to your heart, through your stomach?”

“I’m glad we’re doing this because I’ve liked you since the day I met you. You bent down to introduce yourself to my daughter and made her feel welcome, and I thought wow,” Isak answers, his honestly flooring Even and filling him with the hope that he isn’t the only one already invested. “The brownies are a nice bonus.”

“I liked from the moment I saw you too,” Even returns Isak’s candidness. “You were so cute and sweet with your little girl, and I thought you were beautiful,” he holds Isak’s gaze letting him see everything. “I think you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Isak, and I’m really, really glad you are giving me a shot,” he finishes quietly, holding a breath that he only lets out when Isak bumps his foot against his again and keeps it there.

 

***

“So you said you went to Bakka,” Isak asks, taking a final sip of his coffee a while later.

Even nods. “Yeah, and after graduation, I went to film school for a while, I wanted to be a director and make the next tragic love story.”

Isak gives him a quizzing look. “Why tragic?”

Even chuckles shaking his head at himself. “Because I was a dramatic teenager and thought for a love story to be truly epic there had to be a sense of tragedy to it, I grew out of it.”

Isak raises an eyebrow at that. “And now? What does a love story need according to Even Bech Næsheim?”

Even looks at him, studies him for a while, a soft smile on his face. “Compatibility, attraction, security, you have to see yourself wanting to be with that person long term and not just in the exciting beginning parts, but the everyday parts of life too, like washing dishes, watching a movie on the couch, paying bills parts of life,” Even grins as he continues. “A healthy dose of lust and want doesn’t hurt either.”

Isak smiles in response, nodding in agreement, his stomach doing a flip at the way Even looks at him, his bright blue eyes seeming to darken and more than anything he wants to take Even’s hand and take him home, lose himself in the promise he sees in those eyes. The thought doesn’t finish forming when his phone rings, he’s ready to ignore it, but it’s Eskild’s ringtone, and he’s his babysitter for the night, and Isak _knows_ Eskild wouldn’t interrupt his date unless he had to.

“Sorry,” he apologies to Even as he pulls out his phone. “It’s my neighbor, he’s watching Dahlia tonight.”

Even waves away the apology. “No worries.”

Isak smiles at him as he pushes the answer button, ready to say hello to Eskild only to have the older man beat him to it.

“Shit, Isak, I’m sorry I’m interrupting your date,” Eskild rushes putting Isak instantly on alert. “But Dahlia isn’t feeling well, we ate some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches when she said her tummy hurt and ended up throwing up her food. I took her temperature, and it’s elevated, 99.8, not a fever yet, but she’s asking for you,” Eskild finishes, sounding terribly apologetic as he explains.

“Can you put her on the phone?” Isak asks not getting a response from Eskild. Instead, he hears over the phone as Eskild tells Dahlia that he’s on the phone.

“Daddy?” Dahlia questions, her voice quiet and already a bit hoarse, Isak sighs.

“Hi, baby,” he says gently. “You’re not feeling well?” he asks and watches as Even sits up at attention at his question and promptly signals the serve for the check when Isak mouths the words ‘threw up.’

“My tummy and my throat hurt,” Dahlia answers making a sad sound over the phone. “My nose is full, and I’m cold.”

“I think you have a cold, Flower,” he says softly, and she makes another noise. “Daddy is going home right now to make you feel better okay, baby girl, can you give the phone back to Eskild?”

“Okay, daddy.”

Isak smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Isak waits for a second for the phone to be passed over again.

“What do I do?” Eskild asks promptly.

“In the bathroom cabinet is Children’s Mortin, use the cap and give her 7.5 ml’s and have her sip water as long as she doesn’t throw it up,” Isak answers, standing up as Even finishes placing money on the table. “I’ll be there soon, Eskild, thanks.”

“I’m sorry,” Eskild repeats.

“Don’t worry about it, guru, thanks” Isak answers, using the nickname to calm the man, knowing Eskild feels responsible, even though it’s in no way his fault that Dahlia is sick. He ends the call and looks over at Even, his own apologies on the tip of his tongue only for Even to already be shaking his head at him.

“Don’t apologize,” Even says as he grabs his jacket. “There’s been a bug going around at school.”

Isak nods, he’d gotten the email the other day from the school letting him know. He’d hoped that Dahlia might avoid it.

“I’ll drive you home,” Even offers as he places a hand at Isak’s lower back and starts to guide him out the café.

Isak sighs again, grateful for Even’s easy acceptance of the situation, and disappointment that their date is over.

***

They arrive at his apartment building in record time, and Isak doesn’t question it as Even parks and follows him out. Grateful for his company, he takes his hand and takes him up the stairs.

“Not how I pictured taking you to my apartment for the first time,” Isak jokes as he puts the key into the lock.

“I’m just happy you’ve pictured it,” Even answers close behind him, Isak looks at him over his shoulder and Even smiles at him. “There’ll be other opportunities.”

“Yeah?” Isak questions.

Even nods. “I’m hopeful.”

Isak smiles once more before opening the door, inside he finds Eskild on the couch, his back to them as he looks down at his lap, Isak takes a step forward knowing that he’ll find Dahlia there. Isak takes in his little girl, asleep on Eskild, in footie pajamas, her skin a little pale, except for her nose which is rosy red.

“She wanted to watch Frozen,” Eskild says quietly gesturing towards the tv. “But she didn’t sing any of the songs.”

Isak nods in understanding, Dahlia sings to every Disney movie. Moving forward, he gently picks her up, smiling as even in her sleep her slims arms find their way around his neck.

“Thanks, Eskild,” he says again, grateful for his friend.

Eskild just waves him off as he stands, it’s only then that Eskild notices that they are not alone, and Isak watches as Eskild gives Even a once over before looking back at Isak and mouthing the word _‘nice’_ in the least subtle way possible.

Rolling his eyes, he starts to walk towards the bedrooms with Dahlia in his arms. Pausing he looks back at Even who is still lingering by the entrance. “Stay?”

Even nods and crosses the threshold.

“I’ll be back.”

“I’ll keep him company,” Eskild chips with a sunny smile that send a chill down Isak’s spine.

With a grimace he looks back at Even. “I’ll be back, soon.”

 

***

“So,” the man Isak called Eskild and who Dahlia has mentioned more than once starts, the word loaded with meaning. “ _You’re_ the guy two of my favorite people keep raving about.” Eskild raises an eyebrow at him as he continues to check him out, there is a protective almost defensive look about him that Even is sure is suppose to intimidate him but instead Even instantly likes. He’s met Jonas more than once by now and his pregnant girlfriend Eva, he’s watched them with Dahlia and the way the little girl lights up around them. He sees the way Sana cares for Isak and his daughter and now this man, he’s comforted by the fact that Isak and Dahlia who already mean so much to him have people in their lives who care so fiercely for them.

“I’m Even,” he says taking a step forward extending his hand. “Nice to meet you Eskild, Dahlia talks about you all the time, she really loves you,” he continues, and his words have an immediate effect on the man who softens before his eyes.

“That little love bug,” Eskild gushes. “She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

Even smiles and nods in agreement.

“Isak’s pretty awesome too,” Eskild says sending him a sly look and Even chuckles softly, looks straight at Eskild and nods once more with intent.

“He’s perfect,” Even says repeating Eskild’s word to make sure the man gets it.

Eskild stares at him, the corners of his mouth ticking upward after a moment and nods back as he starts to head towards the door.

“You’re sticking around,” Eskild doesn’t ask but states as he looks back at him and Even gets that he doesn’t just mean right now.

“Yes,” Even answers knowing that there is no other answer for him to give. He’s staying, if Isak lets him, if he welcomes him, Even knows he’ll stay with this little family forever. It should scare him how much he wants that, how more than anything he wants to be wherever Isak and Dahlia are and nowhere else. In the past when he’s felt this strongly about something he would question his head, his emotions. Not now. Not something that feels so right, so he gives it a voice. “If Isak lets me.”

Eskild makes a small sound. “Then you should let him know it’s what you want when he gets back because if I know my boy, he’s in there taking care of his kid and convincing himself that his shot with you is blown. He’s good at multitasking and not loving himself enough to think anyone else can, the product of a shitty upbringing,” Eskild says with a casual shrug that is anything but.

Even swallows hard, wondering about that upbringing. “Thanks for the advice.”

Eskild shrugs again, this time more playfully. “You have a pretty face, it’ll be nice to have some eye candy around here.”

***

It takes Isak over half an hour to get Dahlia situated. Wiping her with a wet cloth to cool her down, using nasal spray on her which thankfully she didn’t fight him too much on, rubbing VapoRub on her and getting the humidifier going in her room, he only leaves her after she’s fallen back to sleep. He finds Even still in his living room, on his couch with a photo album on his lap. He doesn’t know what surprises him more, the fact that Even actually stayed or that Eskild left.

“How’s Dahlia?”

“Her temperature has gone down, and she’s asleep, she’s going to be fine,” he answers before tilting his chin towards the photo album.

“I was snooping,” Even says looking back down at the album before looking at him and giving him that wide toothy smile of his that flutters Isak’s heart. “Most people don’t have actual albums these days.”

Isak shrugs as he comes to sit down next to him. “I have a high school friend, she was a roommate for a while when I lived across the hall with Eskild and Linn. Noora, she’s artsy and a hipster, she likes to take pictures, and she loves to take pictures of Dahlia.”

“You lived across the hall?”

Isak nods. “I actually moved into Noora’s room when I was 16, I had nowhere to go, and Eskild took me in like I was a stray kitten since Noora was moving in with her boyfriend at the time. Then she came back and eventually moved out again and after Dahlia was born and I was working at the hospital I moved in here.”

Even flips the page to a picture of a little Dahlia in Isak’s arms, Eskild on one side of him and a girl with straight reddish hair on the other side and a somewhat sad smile on her face.

“16 is really young to be living with roommates.”

Isak nods in agreement. “Things were rough at home at the time, and I couldn’t be there, my mom has schizophrenia, but we didn’t know that at the time, we just knew her reality wasn’t everyone else’s. My dad couldn’t take it, so he left, and I was 16 and didn’t know how to handle it either and like a selfish asshole left too,” he says with a bitter smile, never having been able to forgive himself for leaving his mom.

Even is quiet for a moment, shutting the album and looks at him. “You were 16, I don’t think anyone is equipped at that age to handle something like that, is she okay now?”

Isak smiles, this time more sincerely. “Yeah, actually,” he says taking the album and opening it to the picture of Dahlia’s fourth birthday. “This is her,” he shows Even, his mother smiling brightly with her granddaughter on her lap. “She started to get help and got on the right set of meds around the time Dahlia was born, she still has her off days, but she’s happy and calm, she loves Dahlia, and we have a pretty good relationship now.”

Even smiles as he looks at the picture. “You look like her, except for her dark hair.”

“The blond comes from good old dad,” Isak answers.

“Things aren’t better with him?” Even asks tentatively.

Isak shrugs. “He’s a better grandfather than a father, which is fine. He’s not always around.”

There is silence after that that neither really know how to break and drags on until Isak lets out a sigh.

“Some fun date I turned out to be,” Isak tries to joke, falling flat, sighing heavily again he leans back on his couch, his chin tilted upward as he stares at his ceiling. “Interrupted by a sick kid and now a boring rundown on my complicated relationship with my parents.”

Even leans back too, shifting to bring his side flush against Isak’s, turning his face in Isak’s direction.

“Nothing about you is boring, Isak,” he says softly when Isak turns to look back him, their face close as they rest their heads on the back of the couch.

“Messy then,” Isak prompts just as quietly, resigned. “Too much to handle?”

Even lets out a slight smile thinking back at the accuracy of Eskild’s parting words. “Everyone has messy lives if they have a life at all. Mine isn’t exactly uncomplicated either, and we’ll have to talk about that at some point if this between us is going to continue,” he warns, knowing that sooner or later he’s going to have to discuss his own issues, especially now that he knows about Isak’s mother. “The question right now is if that’s what we want.”

Isak swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, before licking his lips. “What do you want?” he whispers letting out a shallow breath as Even’s eyes track his lips.

Even shifts the smallest amount, bringing the faces that much closer. “You first,” he murmurs, his blue eyes bright as he looks as Isak with unhidden want and affection. Isak instantly realizing it’s the first time that someone he has wanted so much he can feel himself humming under his skin with it has ever looked at him with the same want reflecting back at him.

“Kiss me,” he breathes out seconds before Even’s mouth covers his, the words getting lost between their lips. Isak falls into the kiss, sinking into his couch as Even shifts again to lean over him, his body warming Isak’s side. He trembles as Even takes his time, his lips parting under Even’s and he lets out a small needy sound at the first taste of Even’s mouth. His stomach clenching when Even echoes his noise as his tongue pressed against his. Isak reaches out, his hand curling around Even’s bicep as Even brings up his hand to cradle the side of Isak’s neck. He holds on tight, his finger digging into Even’s skin as the kiss deepens feeling like if he doesn’t hold on tight, he’ll fall into over the abyss, lost in the sensation of finally kissing Even and never find the surface again.

“This,” Even says when they finally part, his voice rough and Isak opens his eyes to find Even expression wrecked and almost desperate as he pants, his eyes still closed like he’s still lost in their kiss. “ _This,”_ Even repeats as he slowly opens his eyes for Isak, now dark and shinning. “Is what I have wanted since the moment you walked into my classroom.”

Isak licks his lips, his heart thundering as Even brings their foreheads together, his hands cradling the back of Isak’s head. “You’re all I want Isak. I want to be a part of your messy, complicated life if you let me.”

Even stares directly into his eyes and Isak knows, this is the moment he’s fallen in love.

“Please, let me.”

 

***

“How do you feel about a nice movie date tonight?” Even questions the moment Isak answers his cell making Isak smile into his phone. It’s been two days since their short date, two days since he’s seen the man. He’d kept Dahlia home Thursday and Friday hoping that between those days and now the weekend, by Monday they’d lower the chance of her passing her germs to her classmates. Seeing as Dahlia was currently making a mess of their living room, she seemed to be doing much better.

“I don’t think I can get anyone to watch Dahlia last minute,” he answers apologetically, regretful to say no when he wanted to see Even so badly.

“Excuse me Mr. Valtersen, but this date is not just for us,” Even answers and Isak can hear the teasing tone over the line.

“Oh really?” Isak questions, smiling as Even proposes a Disney movie date with him and Dahlia.

“What do you say?” Even asks. “I can come over, I’ll bring the pizza, you offer the couch and Dahlia can pick the movie?”

“Are you sure?”

“I want to see you,” Even answers softly. “I haven’t seen either of you in two days, and I miss you guys. I know you wanted a kid-free date, and we’ll make that happen I promise, but I just really want to see you guys, if that’s okay.”

Isak stays quiet for a moment, grinning so hard his face hurts, his heart thumping against his ribcage. “Well, you’ll have to ask our third party,” he teases as he calls out to Dahlia. Holding out the phone to his daughter, he grins when her face lights up as he tells her Even is on the phone for her. He watches as she says hello and can tell the moment Even asks her if he can come over to see a movie with them because of the squeal she lets out as she hops from foot to foot.

Giving him the phone back, Dahlia looks up at him with a toothy smile.

“Daddy! Even is coming over to watch movies!” she shouts as she races back to the living room. “I have to pick something out!”

Isak chuckles at her excitement as he brings the phone back up to his ear. “I think she’s on board with your plan.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Even laughs softly. “So, this afternoon? Pizza?”

Isak nods even though Even can’t see him. “Dahlia likes Hawaiian.”

“Okay,” Even replies easily. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

***

“Dahlia has chosen Moana,” Isak says as he opens the door a few hours later, taking the pizza box Even is holding out.

“I love me some Heihei the rooster,” Even answers with a grin as he hangs his jacket. “Where’s Dahlia?”

“Choosing a Disney shirt to wear to watch the movie,” Isak answers, with a laugh. “It’s a thing.”

“Oh,” Even mouths playfully. “So we’re alone for the moment.”

Isak feels a smirk tug at his lips. “Yes.”

“Great,” Even answers before leaning in, his lips brushing against Isak, lingering. “Hi,” he whispers against his mouth.

“Hi,” Isak whispers back, the hand that isn’t holding the pizza sinks into Even’s hair and pulls him into a deeper kiss, sighing at the feel of Even’s body as the man grips him close. This has been running through Isak’s mind for the last two day at every private moment. Since the first taste of Even’s mouth, Isak has been dreaming of the next moment.

They break the kiss but not their embrace, comfortable in their shared space.

“I’ve missed you,” Even says with a simple honesty that warms Isak’s belly, because he’s missed Even too, so much, maybe too much for this early in their relationship and it comforts Isak that Even is feeling the same way. He doesn’t know how to explain all that though, so he leans in and gives him another kiss, this time off center and to the corner of his mouth, letting out a happy sigh against the skin when Even’s arms come around him in a loose hug.

“Come on,” he says taking a step back and pulling Even inside. “Let’s put this pizza in the kitchen before I drop it because I can’t keep my hands off you.”

***

They are seated at the couch, stomach full of pineapple and ham pizza, and they are getting to the end the movie where Moana is trying to return the heart to Te Fiti. Having a four-year-old means that Isak has seen every Disney movie multiple times and knows the story by heart, and while he has always enjoyed them, Moana in particular. He’s never appreciated the film as much as this time watching it. And that is because every time there is a song not only does Dahlia sing along, but so does Even. ‘You’re welcome’ had been particularly amusing, and Isak had to press his face into Even’s shoulder to hide his laughter, while Dahlia on the other side of Even looked on with wide eyes and an, even more, fuller smile.

It's well into the night when the credits roll, and Isak picks up a sleepy Dahlia who waves Even goodbye. He gets her ready for bed in record time, the advantage of experience and if he's honest, the motivation of a hot guy waiting for him on his couch.

“There we go, Flower,” he says in a whisper as he pulls her blanket up to her shoulder. “Nice and snug. Did you have a good time?”

Dahlia nods through a yawn. “Is Even going to come again?”

Isak smiles as he smooths a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “I think he would like to, is that okay with you? If he hangs out with us more often, not just at school?”

Dahlia nods again with a sleepy smile. “I like Even, he can always come, he can stay forever.”

Isak chuckles softly, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll tell him, good night my flower, I love you.”

“Night Daddy.”

***

Isak finds Even at the sink in his kitchen washing the plates they used, stepping up behind him Isak wraps his arms around him.

“You didn’t have to wash up,” he mumbles in Even’s shoulder. “You provided the food.”

Even tilts his head back and to the side, nosing at Isak’s temple. “You provided the couch and good company,” he says as he turns off the water and puts the final plate on the drying rack.

Isak smiles into his shoulder before turning him around. His hands at either side of Even and he presses him against the counter as he leans his body against his.

“I asked Dahlia is she liked having you here,” he says softly, his nose brushing against Even’s. “She said that you can come over whenever you want, she said you can stay.”

Even grins, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Yeah?”

Isak chuckles at the older man’s happy expression. “That can’t come as a surprise, you won over my kid on the first day, she adores you.”

“Hmm,” Even hums placing his hands on Isak’s hips, giving him a squeeze, as he beings to kiss a path from Isak’s cheekbone, down his jaw to his neck, leaving a wet trail as he sucks lightly on the skin. “What about you? Have I won you over too?”

Isak tilts he head to the side, giving Even more room to work. He’s sure that there’s already red marks on his fair skin and that it’s going to be interesting to cover them up later, but right now he doesn’t care. Not when Even mouth is lighting a fire everywhere it touches.

“Isak?” Even questions, teasing his earlobe.

“I adore you too,” he gets out, pulling back to look at Even. “I want you here just as much as Dahlia, I want you to stay.”

Even pulls back to looks at him, quietly studying him in a way makes Isak feel bare and exposed but not uncomfortable. Taking a breath, Isak pulls away from Even’s arms and holds out his right hand for Even to take. Even looks at it for a moment, swallowing hard when he looks back at him and places his hand in Isak’s. With a smile, Isak turns guiding him out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom, he lets Even go in first, following closely behind him. He shuts the door quietly and leans against it as Even takes surveys the room. One of the lamps at his bedside is turned on, probably left on by Dahlia earlier playing in his bedroom, if the barbies and toy cars by his closet is any indication. The light gives the room a soft glow, like a dream.

“I’ve been daydreaming about this since I met you,” he says softly when Even turns back to him, letting out a sigh as Even close the gap between them, covers his body with his as he presses him against the door.

“What did you dream of?” Even whispers as his hand goes under his shirt, caressing Isak’s sides in a feather-like touch.

“I thought of you touching me like you are now,” Isak answers in a hushed tone. “Of your mouth on me,” he whispers letting out a breathy sound as Even does just that, placing his mouth on Isak neck again. “Of touching you back,” he finishes.

Even pulls back from his neck, his hands move from his waist and going to his own shirt, in a swift pull the shirt is up and over Even head and on the floor, leaving Even’s torso bare, all lean muscle exposed to Isak’s gaze.

Isak lets his eyes get their fill, his fingers following his gaze as his fingertips reach out and touch, starting from Even’s shoulder, down his pecs, trailing slowly down his stomach, dipping into the waist of Even’s jeans. Even lets him explore silently, the only thing that can be heard is their breathing.

“You’re beautiful Even,” Isak says in awe because he is. He is, perhaps except for Dahlia, the most beautiful thing Isak has ever seen.

“Your turn,” Even whispers, motioning to Isak’s shirt.

Isak lets out a soft chuckle and pulls his shirt off, throwing it next to Even’s. “My dad bod,” he jokes feeling a little self-conscious, he hasn’t been with anyone in years. His drunken encounter with Dahlia’s mother didn’t count in his mind, that had been his last desperate attempt to be something he wasn’t. He wasn’t out of the closet long before Dahlia was born and afterward, there had been so very little time, between having a child and work to explore this part of himself. There had been a few no-name encounters that had just left him feeling more lost than anything else.

Even takes his hand and guides him towards the bed, sitting down at the edge of the bed, Even tugs him forward to have him stand between Even’s open legs.

“You say I’m beautiful,” Even starts as he tilts his head to look up at Isak, shadows playing across his face, he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss right below Isak’s bellybutton, his fingers popping the button of Isak’s jeans before pulling down on the zipper. He doesn’t do anything else for a moment, just continues to lay soft kisses on Isak’s skin, sending shivers up and down Isak’s body as his stomach clenches with anticipation. “You’re gorgeous Isak, every inch of you is perfect,” Even continues, pressing a kiss against his fly, breathing deep to take Isak’s scent in.

“Even,” he gets out, he’s hard under his pants as Isak swears he can feel Even’s breath through the two layers of clothes. “Please,” he whispers, needy.

Even answers his silent plea and pulls Isak’s jeans down, taking his underwear with them, holding Isak steady by the waist as Isak steps out of his clothes. Once freed, his erection slaps against his stomach, and Isak would be embarrassed by how turned on his is when they’ve done so little if it weren’t for the absolutely wrecked look on Even’s face.

“Gorgeous, baby,” Even repeats, his voice husky and rough as he stares, his gaze feeling like touch. “And all for me,” he says right before diving in.

“ _Shit_ ,” Isak hisses as Even takes him into his mouth with no hesitation, wet heat surrounding his dick as Even takes him as deep as he can and starts to suck. So much sensation so sudden leaves Isak light-headed and weak in the knees, and without thinking about it, he grips Even’s head, holding tight to the man’s hair to stabilize himself. He gets a low guttural moan from Even for it, and it sends heat up Isak’s spine. He wants to hear that noise come out of Even forever.

Even continues to suck at him, his tongue pressing at the underside of his dick, and Isak is so hard and primed that he knows if he doesn’t stop Even now, this is going to be over quick. With great regret, he tugs on Even’s hair until Even releases him, and Isak can’t help the whine that leaves his mouth at the sudden loss.

Even looks up at him and if he looked wrecked before, it is nothing compared to now, his lips apple-red and bruised looking, his skin flushed, and his bright blue eyes look glassy, he looks drunk, and it’s a punch to the gut that he can look like that from giving Isak head.

“Problem?” Even asks, his voice husky.

“I was going to come if you kept going like that,” Isak admits.

Even smirks at him and it’s pure satisfaction and filth. “Problem?” he asks again, this time smug.

Isak rolls his eyes, at the display, though it turns him on even more. “Well for one, you still have your pants on.”

Even chuckles softly and stands, forcing Isak to take a step back to give him room, with his eyes locked on Isak’s, he pops open the button of his pants and pulls down at the zipper. Isak’s watches the impromptu striptease, and it feels exactly like that, a tease. Even bends down to step out of his pants and when he stands up straight, Isak feels his mouth go completely dry. It’s miles of fair skin, with sprinkles of golden hairs.

“There,” Even says with a leer. “May I continue now?”

Isak shakes his head as he takes a step forward, his hands on Even’s chest. “If you think I’m not going to touch you first now that I’ve seen all of you, you’re nuts,” Isak answer and give Even a firm push that sends him sprawled across the bed. He walks over to his bedside counter, Even’s eyes on him the whole time. Rooting through it, he lets out a sound of victory when he finds half a bottle of lube. He turns to Even with a grin and climbs into the bed and over Even’s lap.

Isak leans down and kisses Even slow, his tongue tipping into Even’s mouth when the man opens up under him. The kiss is all wet heat and unhurried, easy to get lost in, but Isak doesn’t lose focus and pops open the bottle while they kiss. Letting a generous amount of lube coat his right hand, warming it for a moment before he slips his hand between them taking hold of both of them.

Even breaks the kiss, his head falling back as a low moan passes his lips the moment Isak starts to rub his dick against his, both tightly enclosed in his hand.

“Isak,” Even gets out through harsh breaths and Isak sits ups to get better balance, bringing his other hand to close around their cocks too. He watches in a trance as Even, eyes shut, hands out at his sides, gripping the duvet starts to grind upward, fucking himself into Isak’s hand. Isak follows suit thrusting shamelessly against Even, he can feel his orgasm building, and fast approaching, Isak lets it come. He falls over the edge, pulsing in his hands, Even follows him second later and they only know one thing.

Bliss.

***

After they’ve cleaned up the mess they’ve made of themselves, and Isak offers Even a pair of sweatpants to sleep in because being a father means never sleeping naked, they lay under the covers, both on their sides facing each other, their arms and legs intertwined.

“As good as your daydreaming?” Even asks teasing gently, his fingers drawing small circles on Isak’s back.

“Exceeded my daydreaming,” Isak answers with a grinning that only grows as Even wiggles his eyebrows at his answer, a broad smile on his own face. “You?”

“Baby,” Even starts, pressing his forehead against Isak’s. “I have a pretty good imagination and even I couldn’t dream up something as good as this.”

Isak blushes at the comment and tilts his head up the smallest amount and Even gives him what he wants. Soft lips against his, lazy swipes of tongue seeking entrance. They kiss for minutes or maybe hours, Isak isn’t sure and doesn’t really care, it’s getting late, but if they kiss until sunrise, it’s fine by him.

“I never want this to stop,” Even whispers between kisses.

“Me either,” Isak answers ready to continue but is stopped by the hand Even puts on his chest. Isak looks at him and that mellow, happy expression he had moments ago is gone, and in its place is a more serious expression, hopeful but also apprehensive.

“I never want this to stop,” Even repeats with more emphasize. “But before it can continue there’s something I need to tell you. I don’t want there to be secrets between us and this is a pretty big part of my life.”

Isak sits up at the serious tone, while Even doesn’t move, he stays laying down on the bed, but now his head is tilted up, his gaze towards the ceiling and away from Isak. He can see the nervous energy radiating of Even, and it worries him, hurts him to see Even suddenly so on edge when moments ago he was relaxed and happy.

He reaches out and places his hand over Even, giving it a squeeze as he holds on to it. Even squeeze back and starts talking never once looking in Isak direction. Isak stays quiet as Even tells him of high school and mood swings. Of the highest highs and lowest lows, he tells him of not being able to sleep from so much energy only to crash and barely being able to lift his head off the bed.

Of almost flunking out of high school the more manic he got, the crippling depression that would sometime surround him as if he was underwater with no way to make it to the surface. He voice goes small and young-like as he talks about a particular night at age 20 after he washed out of film school and he had pushed his friends away, how lost he’d felt and the only way out he saw was at the end of a pill bottle.

How he had wanted to silence his mind and instead woke up in the hospital the next day with his stomach pumped and his family and friend gathered around him fearful and crying

Isak squeezes his hand hard at that, his heart in a grip that leaves him breathless. It makes Even finally look at him, and Isak can only imagine what his expression is like because Even makes a distressed sound sitting up himself. He opens his mouth again, but Isak doesn’t give him a chance. Instead, he throws his arms around him, crawling onto his lap as he hugs him tight and clings to him.

“It’s okay,” Even says softly with a reassuring sound when Isak whimpers into his shoulder. “I’m okay, I’m better now, great even.”

He brings his hand to Isak’s neck and gives it a squeeze as he pulls back to look at his face. “It was the wake-up call I needed. I wasn’t trying to kill myself that night, I just didn’t know how to handle my bipolar disorder, and I kept thinking if I ignored it, it would just go away. That obviously wasn’t the case, and when I woke up I didn’t want to die, so I got help. I started therapy, I got on the right medication, I learned to recognize my triggers. I’m so much better now. I still have off days here and there, but I can manage them.”

“Good,” Isak whispers, smiling even as his eyes sting. Even might be fine now, but Isak knows he’s going to thinking about almost losing him before even knowing him for a while. “That’s good.”

Even nods, licking his lips nervously. “I needed to tell you, needed you to know before we move forward…if you _want_ to move forward now that you know.”

Isak raises an eyebrow at that.

“I would understand if this makes you hesitant,” he continues, biting his lips as he looks away again. The hands that have been holding Isak fall away. “It’s a lot to deal with, and you have a daughter. If you don’t feel comfortable with me being here or-“ he trails off. “I get it.”

Isak stares at Even for a moment and he thinks he can hear his heart break a little at the picture Even makes, gone is the go lucky charming guy that Isak is so enamored with and in his place is a scared man ready for his rejection.

“Even,” he starts softly, and he hopes his tone conveys tenderness and love. “Even, Even, Even,” he repeats as he takes the older man’s face in his hands and places soft kisses against his skin. He presses his forehead against Even’s looking into his eyes, he holds there until he feels Even’s body start to relax under his hands.

“The only thing that has changed by you telling me this is that I now know that the man I’m falling in love with is even more handsome, more amazing and stronger than I originally thought,” Isak grins when Even lets out a small sound. “And seeing as I already thought you couldn’t be more amazing, that’s astounding.”

Even smiles, letting out a chuckle after a moment and whispers thank you right before Isak kisses him again.

This time they don’t stop until sunrise.

***

Even opens his eyes to find a cute little face with curious green eyes staring back at him.

“You stayed,” Dahlia says with a happy toothy grin, her hair a crazy little mess that makes her even more adorable if possible. “You and daddy have a sleepover?” she asks with an innocent curiosity and Even has to will down a blush.

“Yes,” he croaks out, his cheeks feeling warm despite himself.

“Okay,” Dahlia answers with an easy acceptance that can only come with being young. “I’m hungry, can we have pancakes?”

Even nods as he gets up, Dahlia looks up at him biting down on her bottom lip for a moment before she raises her arms to him.

Even smiles feeling a pleasant warmth he always feels around Dahlia. The Valtersen clan has some serious power over him. He leans down and picks her up, placing her on his hip easily after giving her a hug.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he says softly into her hair as she returns the hug, her slim arms around his neck.

“Good morning, Even,” she answers back with another smile. “Pancakes now?”

Even chuckles and starts to walk out of the room and takes her towards the kitchen, placing her on one of the counters he starts looking for the things he needs. Dahlia makes it easier by pointing to different cabinets. When he finds a bag of chocolate chips, he shows them to Dahlia, grinning at the way she lights up.

“Chocolate chip pancake?” she asks her eyes wide and hopeful. “Daddy only makes them on special occasions, because chocolate is candy.”

“Tell you what,” Even starts as he pours the flour into a mixing bowl. “I’ll make them if you eat them with fruit and a full glass of milk, deal?”

Dahlia nods happily, sticking out her little hand. “Deal.”

Charmed, Even takes her hand and give it a shake. He gets to work on the pancakes as Dahlia watches him silently.

“I like that you’re here,” she says after a while and Even turns his head from the skillet to look at her.

“You do?” he asks wanting the little girl to continue. He knows what Isak said the night before, but he wants to hear it from the little girl.

“I love you,” Dahlia says not realizing the way those three little words hit Even square in the heart.

“You’re fun and nice, you help me draw and play with me,” she says easily because to her it is as easy as that, she quiets down for a second before continuing. “You make daddy smile a lot too.”

Even swallows hard at that, taking the first pancake out, he pours more batter. “How do you know?” he asks as he looks back at the little girl again.

Dahlia gives him an eye roll and Even has to choke off a laugh. “Because I see it,” she answers, the _‘duh’_ at the end is silent. “When you’re around daddy is always grinning, and sometimes when he looks at his phone he’s smiling too, and when I ask him why he says, it’s you. So, you make daddy smile, and daddy should always be smiling, so I love you,” she finishes with a shrug like it’s isn’t a big deal to her, while Even feels like he’s been given the greatest gift.

“I love you too, Dahlia,” he says, and he does, he loves this little girl with wispy blond hair and the greenest eyes.

Dahlia smiles brightly, her cheeks rosy pink and Even has to hugs her again, he crosses over to her and does just that. Dahlia accepts the hug again, hugging him back for a few seconds before speaking. “Don’t burn the pancakes, Even.”

Even lets out a laugh as he pulls away and salutes her with the spatula.

They make it back to the bedroom once the cooking is finished, Dahlia walks in front of him while Even holds a tray full of pancakes and fruit. Isak is still sleeping, and Dahlia looks back at him with a mischievous look on her face before she’s off running and leaping onto the bed and on Isak. It’s obviously a common occurrence by the way Isak instantly wakes but doesn’t startle and in a move that is a pure parent DNA, grabs her mid jump and pulls her down into his arms as he starts to smother her with kisses, tickling her sides. Dahlia lets out a squealing laugh as she tries to escape his fingers.

“Daddy!” she screeches, wiggling away. “Even made breakfast!”

Isak stops and looks over at him, smiling when Even tilts the tray in his direction to show him. Isak sits up with Dahlia at his side and beckons him. Even across the room, happy to get closer to his two favorite people. He goes to say good morning when Isak takes him by surprise and leans in and brushes his lips across his in a soft kiss.

Even blinks, wide-eyed and looks over at Dahlia who looks at them with interest for a moment before diving for a pancake. He looks back at Isak who is giving him an amused smile.

“Does this mean you love daddy too?” Dahlia asks mid-chew and Even watches as Isak’s smile grows.

***

** Epilogue **

** A few months later **

 

“Dahlia Valtersen what is taking so long!” Isak yells as he quickly rinses his coffee cup, he lets out a breathy sigh as Even comes up behind him and presses a series of kisses on the side of his neck.

“She’s going to make you guys late for school,” he says as he tilts his head to give his boyfriend more space.

“Relax,” Even murmurs against his skin. “It’s the last day of classes, it’s not that big a deal.”

“You’re the teacher, though,” Isak says as he turns around in his arms. “You shouldn’t be late cause our kid is dragging her feet.”

Even smiles, never getting tired of Isak calling Dahlia ‘their kid’. The last few months have been like a dream for Even, every day a joy as he falls more and more in love with Isak and Dahlia Valtersen. It’s come to the point where he spends every free moment he has with them. He hasn’t seen his apartment in weeks, and with his lease almost up, they’ve decided that maybe he shouldn’t renew it.

“I don’t want to go to school,” Dahlia says from the doorway with a pout.

They both turn toward her, after sharing a frown. Dahlia loves school.

“What going on, Flower?” Isak asks as he crosses the room and squats down.

Dahlia stays silent, but they both can see she’s upset and Even crosses the room quickly when he sees that her bottom lip starts to quiver.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Even asks worried, his hand coming up to touch her shoulder. The moment he touches her he has an arm full of a crying Dahlia. Even hugs her close looking helplessly over her shoulder to Isak who looks just as lost and gutted at his daughter’s tears.

“If I go to school today, it will be the last day you’re my teacher!” Dahlia wails, letting out a hiccup as she cries.

Even is both heartbroken and relieved at the problem, glad that it’s not something more serious.  “Oh, sweetheart,” he says softly, holding her tighter. “I’m not going to be your teacher but it’s not like you’re not going to see me anymore, I’ll still be here.”

Dahlia pulls back sniffling. “But I see you every day now, if not here then at school, now I won’t see you every day.”

Even smiles and he sees that Isak is smiling too.

Isak clears his throat drawing their attention to him.

“Flower, I’m sorry,” Isak starts apologetic, though there is still a small smile on his face. “We were going to talk to you tonight, but we would have discussed this with you sooner if we had known you were upset.”

Dahlia looks up her dad.

“Baby,” Isak continues. “If it’s okay with you, how do you feel about Even living here with us, permanently?”

Dahlia looks at Isak and then back at Even, the tears have stopped, and now there are the beginnings of a smile on her face. “Forever?”

“Forever,” Even promises, making sure he catches Isak’s eyes before looking back at his little girl because that’s what Dahlia is now, his as much as Isak is his and he plans on keeping them forever. “I love you, Dahlia,” he continues, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Isak give them a watery smile and Even feels tears prick in his own eyes. “I love you, and I love your daddy, and I would very much like to be a part of your family if it’s okay with you.”

Dahlia looks once again at Isak who gives her a small nod of assurance, so reminiscent of the first time he met them and then looks back at Even, the smile she gives is blinding and nods before stepping back into Even’s arms. Even hugs her but not before pulling Isak into the embrace as well.

There sitting on the floor of their kitchen, he holds the loves of his life, and they become a family.

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/


End file.
